Amour & Epines
by Twinkle Shining Star
Summary: Kanda se fait larguer par Allen. Effondré sans vouloir se l'avouer, le beau ténébreux souhaite le reconquérir. Lavi en profite pour tirer parti de la situation...
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

_« Navré, Kanda. C'est fini._

_- … !_

_- Crois-moi, ça ne peut plus durer._

_- … Pourquoi… ?_

_- Y a plus d'amour en moi pour toi. Alors, adieu… »_

J'avais une envie folle de le retenir. Baissant la tête pour cacher mes yeux, immobile, je le regardai s'éloigner, sa cape flottant au vent. Allen…

Je ne pouvais pas pleurer. J'étais Yû Kanda. Je n'en avais pas le droit, j'avais une image à tenir.

Ses talons claquaient sur le marbre, il marchait d'un pas décidé. Je stagnais, je me perdais. Il semblait serrer les poings. Réalité ou espoir illusoire… ?

*Plic*

_« Menteur. »_

Il se retourna vivement, me fixant de loin, à environ vingt mètres de moi. Je voyais mal son visage, mais je le sentais. Il mentait.

_« Q-qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

_- …Menteur. »_

Il ne bougea pas. Je crus déceler un sourire en coin sous sa capuche, qu'il avait rabattue sur ses cheveux. Ses cheveux… Beaux, doux, soyeux. Ils sentaient bon, j'avais toujours aimé les caresser, glisser mes doigts entre eux pour ébouriffer sa jolie tignasse.

_« Tu m'aimes donc tant que ça ?_

_- … »_

Je l'entendis soupirer, appuyant sur son front de ses doigts.

_« Kanda… Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Ce que je déteste chez toi, c'est que tu renfermes tes sentiments. Je ne t'aime plus, c'est terminé ! Alors, abandonne. Tu ne me récupéreras pas. Fais ta vie, je trace la mienne maintenant. Mais seul. »_

Me tournant à nouveau le dos, il reprit son chemin, me plantant là. Je l'écoutai marcher, fixant son dos, jusqu'à ne plus l'entendre, ni le voir.

Alors c'était fini. Il m'aimait toujours, je le savais, mais il ne voulait plus de moi, et c'était ma faute. Au moins, j'étais fixé.

Il faisait un Soleil magnifique, mais, en levant mon regard vers le ciel, à genoux, je sentis quelques gouttes couler le long de mes joues…


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

Je m'assis sur un banc du réfectoire, seul. Marie était mort deux semaines plus tôt, Lenalee était en mission, et Allen…

Imperturbable, je pris mes baguettes et mon bol de râmen. Vu le bruit de baffre et la pile de plats sales qui s'empilaient à quelques tables de moi, ainsi que les regards à la fois ébahis et inquiets des exorcistes à côté de lui, il n'avait pas perdu l'appétit. C'était un peu comme si tout était « comme avant », et pourtant.

_« Yo ! »_

Gardant mes baguettes en main, je contins ma poussée d'énervement en sentant une main sur mon épaule. Ouvrant un œil à demi, j'eus un mouvement de recul en apercevant un visage souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, un bandeau et des cheveux en bataille. Lavi !

_« Ben alors, tu me fuis ?_

_- Instinct de survie._

_- Holà, toujours aussi sympa… !_

_- Enlève ta main. Tout de suite. _

_Wow, man, t'es énervé ! Okay, okay… »_

C'est tout ce qu'il fit. Il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille, ou quoi ?

_« Ca te dirait de… foutre le camp ? Je mange, là._

_- Ben, ouais. Et moi j'te regarde. »_

Nouveau sourire à la con. Grmbl…

Mangeant en deux-deux, je reposai mes baguettes en les claquant sur mon bol blanc, et me levai brusquement, énervé. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, traçai le couloir, sentant mon énervement croître à chaque pas que je faisais, tout ça à cause de cet imbécile me collant aux basques, avec son sourire stupide. Arrivant devant ma chambre, je me retournai, l'agrippai par le col et le plaquai contre le mur, ma colère atteignant son paroxysme.

_« Bon écoute bien, espèce de chieur, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !_

_Va t'occuper de tes journaux ou de je ne sais quoi, mais lâche-moi. Tu m'énerves, tu le comprends, ça ? TU M'E-NER-VES ! »_

Ma voix résonna longtemps dans les arcades du couloir. Et lui, qui continuait à sourire ! L'était bouché, c'était pas possible ?

_« Tu t'es fait plaquer, hein. »_

L'affirmation dans sa voix et ma surprise étaient telles que je le lâchai, reculant d'un pas.

_« C'est bien c'que j'pensais._

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Fous-moi la paix, c'est tout._

_- Tu ne t'assieds jamais à moins de deux tables d'Allen, d'habitude. J'ai compté, là, c'était quatre. Il t'a largué, c'est sûr. »_

Son sourire redoubla, faisant renaître mon irritation. Je levai le bras pour lui coller un pain, et sans comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouvai plaqué à mon tour contre le mur, les deux poignets bloqués par ses mains.

_« Lâche-moi immédiatement !_

_- Ca veut dire que t'es libre, donc ?_

_- Pardon ? »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que Lavi colla ses lèvres aux miennes. Stupéfait, je le laissai faire au point de sentir sa langue dans la mienne ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de flottement que je le rejetai en arrière, me frottant énergiquement la bouche de ma manche gauche, au comble de la rage.

_« MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE, OU QUOI ?_

_- Ow, calme-toi !_

_- PAS MOYEN ! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ?_

_- Ben quoi ? Tu voulais pas ? »_

Nouvelle surprise. J'avais l'air de vouloir, peut-être ?

_« B-bien sûr que non !_

_- Ah… T'es vraiment amoureux de lui, alors ? »_

Pris de cours, je rougis subitement, reculant à nouveau et me cachant le visage d'une main.

_« Okay, c'est noté. Tu veux le récupérer, dans ce cas ?_

_- J-je… Tu…_

_- Oui, je te propose de l'aide. Je peux te le ramener, ton ex-chéri !_

_- Tu ferais ça… Pourquoi ? _

_Par intérêt, bien sûr ! »_

Interdit, je le fixai sans comprendre. Par intérêt ?

_« Je m'explique. »_

Je me retrouvai à nouveau coincé contre le mur.

_« T'appelles ça une explication ? »_

Nouveau sourire. J'allais le frapper, pas moyen… !

_« T'as pas compris ? Tu me plais. Je te veux, et j'ai décidé que je t'aurai. Sauf que t'es amoureux. Alors, j'te propose un deal. Je t'aide à reconquérir Allen, et, en échange…_

_- …_

_- En échange, tu passes le reste de ton temps libre avec moi. En d'autres termes, tu seras mon sexfriend perso, le temps de regagner ton chéri. Et vu que ça va durer un moment… _

_- … !_

_- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? »_

J'essayai de le repousser, sans vraiment réussir. C'était moi ou j'avais perdu en force, depuis ' « quelques temps » ?

_« … Besoin de réfléchir._

_- Tu dis pas non, c'est un bon point. Mais, mon ptit chou, c'est à prendre ou à laisser, tout de suite. Donc, soit c'est oui et on en sera tous les deux contents, soit tu dis non… Et tu le regretteras. »_

Son visage était à deux centimètres du mien. Je sentais son souffle contre ma bouche, et ses yeux à moitié fermés me fixant au plus profond de moi-même. Je devenais confus, il m'enivrait.

_« C'est d'accord…_

_- Bonne réponse. »_

Son sourire s'étira, et il plaqua à nouveau sa bouche contre la mienne à la différence que, cette fois, je répondis à son baiser avec ardeur, glissant ma langue dans la sienne, explorant son palais, titillant ses dents jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Un deal était un deal…

Nos corps s'enflammèrent, je me laissais aller. Ma main tâta le mur pour trouver la poignée de porte, que je tournai après l'avoir attrapée. Lavi nous engouffra dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte du pied, et, après m'avoir littéralement mangé la bouche, il me poussa sur le lit, sourire en coin, une bosse naissante dans le pantalon.

_« Que le jeu commence. Le partie promet d'être intéressante… »_


	3. Chapter 2

**~ Chapitre 2 ~ **

Lavi s'avança vers moi, les yeux luisants de désir. Son sourire d'agrandit et devint carnassier, pervers. J'étais complètement étourdi, il semblait qu'une aura de désir émanait de lui. Même Allen ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça…

Cette pensée fit remonter en moi de nombreux souvenirs. Furieux contre moi-même, je me secouai intérieurement, pour lever le regard vers Lavi. Il voulait du sexe ? Il allait en avoir. Je me redressai, l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser furieusement avant de le pousser contre le lit, l'air aguicheur. Mordillant son lobe d'oreille, je lui susurrai d'un ton sucré :

_« Je vais te faire te sentir bien… »_

Ces simples mots le firent frissonner de la tête aux pieds, il ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation. J'en profitai pour attraper ses deux poignets et les coincer au-dessus de sa tête. Le maintenant ainsi, je m'assis à califourchon sur le bas de son torse, et mordis le bas de son t-shirt pour le relever lentement, laissant apparaître peu à peu son torse nacré.

Me servant de ma main libre, je maintins son haut tel quel pour redescendre ma bouche et la laisser glisser mes lèvres et ma langue sur lui, taquinant ses flancs, embrassant et léchant ses abdominaux, et finissant par mordiller ses tétons, les titillant du bout de ma langue, ou les pinçant entre mes lèvres.

Lavi se tortillait à peine, gardant son sourire en coin, me regardant faire. Ah, Monsieur était un difficile ? Je me redressai légèrement, le foudroyant du regard.

« _Ca te dérangerais de me prêter un peu plus d'attention ? J'ai l'impression de t'endormir, là. »_

Lavi éclata de rire.

_« Navré, mais t'es trop drôle… ! »_ Hoqueta-t-il entre deux crises de fou rire.

Vexé, je le lâchai pour le toiser de haut, raide. Il le remarqua et se calma, ne se départant pas pour autant de cet horripilant sourire.

_« Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire ? »_

J'avais posé la question d'un ton froid.

_« Hey, respire, Kanda ! 'Faut pas le prendre comme ça !_

_Et je suis sensé le prendre comment ? »_

Exaspéré par mon ton acerbe, il me retourna pour me coller au lit. Lui au-dessus, il me coinça à son tour les poignets et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

_« Y a un truc que t'as pas compris, mon chéri. Si tu es MON sexfriend, ça sous-entend que Tu fais tout ce dont J'ai envie. Or, là, tu fais tout le contraire. Si tu es sage, après quelques fois, je te laisserai faire. Mais, pour l'instant… »_

Il se redressa et me tira hors du lit pour me mettre debout.

_« Si tu commençais par enlever ton haut ? »_

Ses yeux me fixaient à nouveau avec convoitise. Puisqu'il le fallait… Je réprimai un soupir, gêné, et soulevai mon haut noir, moulant, par le bas. Je dévoilai mon torse musclé, mes pectoraux saillants, mes clavicules bien dessinées. Le lançant négligemment dans un coin, j'osai tourner le regard vers lui, pour rougir sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air tellement admiratif, comme devant une apparition. Fixant le mur sur ma droite, je croisai les bras.

_« Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ? Tu m'embarrasses, là. »_

Il sembla se réveiller d'un rêve, pour retrouver un sourire carnassier. Tendant les bras vers moi, il m'attira à lui, pour me dévorer le cou. A nouveau poussé sur le lit, il m'embrassa les clavicules, mordit mes tétons et les pinça de ses doigts.

Poussant un léger cri, je me cambrai, et son sourire s'accentua. Continuant à jouer avec ses mains, sa bouche continua son chemin le long de mes abdos, me faisant frissonner de tout mon être. Caressant mes flancs, il m'embrassa vivement sur la hanche, et se mit à aspirer goulument ma peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, une marque violette apparut.

_« Maintenant, c'est définitif, tu es à moi, Kanda. »_

Ne me laissant pas répondre, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, tout en défaisant les boutons de mon pantalon, placés sur le côté, d'une main rapide et experte. Me soulevant les flancs, il finit de l'enlever, retirant par la même occasion mes chaussons chinois, et laissant glisser ses doigts sur ma cuisse pour faire durer mes frissons. Se redressant, il me contempla à nouveau.

_« Tu es magnifique, Kanda… Comment ne pas te désirer ardemment, sauvagement, constamment ? »_

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Il semblait passionné.

_« Nous ne sommes pas à égalité, Lavi… Laisse-moi toucher ton corps… »_

Son sourire se fit moqueur.

_« Très bien… »_

Il se pencha vers moi. Aussitôt, je happai ses lèvres et la sa langue, et mes mains descendirent fébrilement le long de son corps pour attirer ses cuisses contre moi, pour soulever son t-shirt avec avidité. Il m'avait enflammé, je sentais son sexe se durcir contre le mien. Me frottant contre son intimité, je relâchai ses lèvres pour faire passer son haut hors de ses bras. Refermant les miens autour de sa taille, je l'attirai contre moi, défaisant à mon tour la boucle de sa ceinture. Le repoussant, je le retirai complètement. Chassant ses chaussures, il se montra dans son magnifique caleçon hawaïen, à fleurs rouges.

Me retenant d'éclater de rire, je me concentrai sur son cou, que je mordillai avec soin. Sa main se glissa contre mon intimité, emprisonnée dans mon boxer noir, et l'attrapa à plein main, pour le serrer avec envie.

_« Eh bien eh bien, en voilà une jolie bosse… »_

Détournant le regard, je me vengeai en glissant ma main dans son caleçon, qui tomba le long de ses fesses, pour le dénuder totalement. J'en retirai sa virilité, tendue, bien droite. Touchant presque son bas-ventre. Une beauté.

Je levai un regard malicieux vers lui.

_« Vengeance. »_

Me basculant, j'ôtai mes jambes de sous lui et me mis à lécher son sexe dressé, caressant ses testicules de ma main droite. Commençant par un mouvement de va-et-vient de mon autre main, je l'observai se tendre et se durcir encore plus.

Le surprenant, je le pris brusquement en bouche, laissant directement ma langue glisser sur son sexe. Il avait vraiment bon goût…

J'accentuai mon trajet, le prenant plus profondément. Au son des gémissements qu'il poussait, je décidai d'en rajouter un peu. Refermant un peu plus mes lèvres autour de lui, je me mis à aspirer son pénis, d'abord lentement, puis plus fort. Lavi posa sa main sur ma tête, m'incitant à plus.

_*Ah, il en veut encore, hm ?*_

Ma main s'aventura du côté de son anus, commençant par caresser le tour de ce joli trou, frottant mes doigts contre lui.

_« Ah… Kanda… Aaaaah… S-s'il te plaît… Encore… Encore ! »_

Je fis entrer mon majeur en lui. Lavi se cambra contre moi, me faisant le sucer encore plus loin, tandis que je faisais bouger mon doigt en lui, en rythme avec ma bouche. Le sentant s'élargir, je glissai également mon index en lui. Lavi cria de plaisir.

_« Kanda, non… Si tu fais ça, je vais… Ah ! »_

Sans m'avertir, Lavi jouissait en moi. Son sperme chaud se répandit dans ma bouche, et je l'avalai d'une traite, léchant en même temps son sexe, pour finir par un sourire gourmand.

Affalé sur le lit, Lavi reprenait sa respiration. Je m'allongeai à côté de lui, laissant mes mains glisser sur son torse.

_« A ton tour, maintenant._

_Hm ?_

_Je vais te faire payer ce plaisir._

_Quoi ? »_

Se positionnant à califourchon sur moi, Lavi me prit brusquement en bouche, sans préambule. Je poussai un long gémissement, à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Il allait vite… !

_« La-Lavi… Ah… ! Va… va… Aaaaaah… »_

Il ne ralentit pas, faisant de profonds va-et-vient, caressant mon sexe de sa langue, frottant mon gland contre sa glotte.

_« C'est bon… Aaah… Lavi… »_

Je crus déceler un éclair de triomphe dans son regard. Se levant soudainement, il me regarda, un air de défi dans les yeux.

_« A quatre pattes._

_Hein ?_

_Mets-toi en position de levrette. Allez ! »_

Le cerveau embrouillé par la chaleur et l'excitation, je m'exécutai. Il se mit aussitôt à genoux, me prit le sexe en main et continua de me masturber de ses doigts experts. Un souffle chaud se fit sentir sur mes fesses, je frissonnai. Le contact de sa langue sur mon anus me fit me cambrer. D'abord incertain, il prit rapidement de l'assurance, en s'attardant sur mes zones érogènes.

_« Hm… Lavi… Assez… ! »_

Se redressant, je l'entendis rire légèrement avant de glisser directement deux doigts en moi. Surpris, je me cambrai encore plus contre lui, me faisant son pénis à nouveau en érection. Au rythme de ses doigts, je remuai mes fesses pour me frotter contre lui, de plus en plus vite.

Haletant, je finis par arrêter ses mouvements, les coudes posés sur le lit et l'anus en arrière, pour le fixer, suppliant.

_« Viens en moi… S'il te plaît… Viens… _

_Si tels sont tes désirs… »_

Lavi s'avança plus près de moi. Son gland toucha mon anus et se frotta contre lui, sans pour autant venir en moi.

_« Lavi, arrête de jouer avec moi… ! »_

Deux doigts se glissèrent dans ma bouche, puis un troisième, tandis que son autre main jouait toujours avec mon pénis. Je le vis se pencher mers moi.

_« Kanda, mon petit Kanda… Tu ES mon jouet, ne l'oublie pas. Donc, si je veux jouer, je joue… »_

Je voulais répliquer, lorsque je le sentis s'enfoncer en moi brusquement, m'arrachant un cri étouffé. Des larmes me vinrent aux yeux, je bougeai plusieurs fois mon bassin pour réclamer plus, à sa merci.

_« Très bien, alors… »_

Il me fit vibrer, je sentais la chaleur monter en moi. Encore… Encore… Encore !

Il faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus profonds, s'accordant au rythme de sa main sur mon sexe. Je suçai ses doigts avec ardeur, pour lui faire sentir mon plaisir.

_« Je vais jouir en toi, joli jouet, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas tarder à venir, toi aussi… »_

J'acquiesçai, à demi inconscient, tant le plaisir m'emportait. Il accéléra encore, me faisant frissonner et gémir encore plus.

_« Kanda… » _Sa voix était rauque. _« Je viens… Je viens… Aaaaaaaaaaah ! »_

Nous jouîmes ensemble, son cri couvrant le mien, étouffé par ses doigts. Son sperme me brûla l'intérieur, tandis que je dégageai ma bouche pour nettoyer sa main du mien. Cambré contre moi, il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, avant qu'il ne retombe sur mon dos et se retire, me libérant également.

Tombant sur le lit, je me retournai pour poser ma tête sur son torse, et m'endormir aussitôt. Trois jours sans dormir, j'avais du sommeil à rattraper…

Lavi, surpris et apparemment endormi, tira le drap sur nous et, laissant sa tête se nicher contre la mienne et m'enlaçant, ferma les yeux à son tour il ne vit pas le sourire naissant sur mon visage, celui d'un petit enfant comblé.


	4. Chapter 3

**Voilà, enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour n'avoir rien publié pendant tout ce temps. Entre le bac, le job d'été, la découverte d'une nouvelle ville et la fac, j'ai pas pris le temps de rédiger correctement mon chapitre… w**

**Du coup je ne l'ai tapé que très récemment. Mon style risque peut-être d'avoir un peu changé… N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews si vous pensez que certaines choses peuvent être changées.**

**J'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira !**

**Chapitre 3**~

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Lavi collait Yu. SON Yu ! Allen donna un coup de poing rageur contre le mur de sa chambre avant de s'affaler sur son lit et mordre un bout de son oreiller pour éviter de hurler de mécontentement.

Non, ce n'était pas coller… C'était s'agripper comme un panda, une sangsue, une moule !

_« Raaaaah, mais il se prend pour qui, sérieusement ? »_

A peine après être revenu de sa mission qu'Allen était tombé de haut en pensant retrouver Yu larmoyant, amoureux transis, à genoux pour le supplier de revenir à lui. Lui qui pensait vraiment que tout se déroulerait comme il l'avait prévu était resté scotché en voyant Yu - SON YU ! – avec Lavi, toujours fourrés ensemble. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Yu ne repoussait jamais Lavi, il semblait même supporter sa compagnie !

***Grouiigrougrwwwiiiic***

_« Oops… C'est vrai que cette histoire m'énerve tellement que j'en ai oublié l'heure. Allons manger, ça me calmera… »_

Se levant, Allen se dirigea vers le réfectoire, et commanda 3 fois plus de plats qu'à son habitude (nda : déjà il mange beaucoup, mais là… XD). S'installant à une table vide, il commença à engloutir son énorme repas, lorsqu'une ombre familière se glissa derrière lui.

_« Woaaaaaaaaaaaaah… ! Allen, tu vas vraiment manger tout ça ? »_

Se crispant sur place, Allen tourna la tête à la manière d'un robot, pour découvrir la tête ahurie de Lavi fixer l'impressionnante pile de plats menaçant de s'écrouler de la table.

_« Ca pose un problème, peut-être ? J'ai faim, je mange, point barre. _

_- Ohoh, calmos, c'était qu'une question !_

_- Si t'as rien d'autre à dire, laisse-moi manger tranquille. Les mauvaises ondes perturbent mon estomac. »_

Un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Lavi se dirigea deux tables plus loin, bien en face d'Allen, ce qui eut pour effet de crisper encore plus ce dernier. Posant ses baguettes sur la table, il se décala de quelques centimètres, immédiatement suivi par Lavi. S'en suivit un combat acharné d'un bon quart d'heure entre ces deux zigotos… Jusqu'à ce qu'Allen tape du poing sur la table.

_« Mais c'est fini oui ? Fiche-moi la paix !_

_- Pfff, je sais pas ce que t'as, Allen, mais t'es pas drôle, aujourd'hui… »_

*** Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai ? Il ne sait pas ? Ah, il ne sait pas ! Mais je m'en vais lui refaire le portrait, moi ! ***

S'apprêtant à sauter à la gorge de Lavi, Allen fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Yu. Son Yu… Son amour… Son chéri… Son… Ex.

(NB : On repasse à la vision des choses de Yu ^w^)

Je portais le tout nouvel uniforme d'exorciste, cuir noir, avec quelques parties blanches… Très moulant, de quoi faire en faire tomber plus d'un (et plus d'une !). Les cheveux totalement lâchés, situation assez rare, je m'avançai vers Lavi, sous le regard scotché d'Allen qui bavait littéralement sur place, et posai mon plateau à ses côtés, pour lui déposer son repas et m'asseoir à ses côtés.

_« Merci, mon petit Yu, c'est adorable de ta part… »_

Allen tiqua. D'où Lavi appelait SON Yu « mon petit Yu » ? Et Yu qui ne réagissait pas !

Lavi passa un bras autour de mes épaules, il me fit me rapprocher de lui pour m'embrasser ostensiblement la joue. Je baissai le regard pour cacher mes yeux et mes joues rouges de honte et de confusion, ce qui fit rire doucement Lavi.

*** Décidément, j'ai bien choisi mon jouet, il est à croquer… Hm, je le mangerais bien encore une fois…***

Allen était abasourdi. Comment ? Comment avait-il pu, comment avait-il seulement OSE ? Et pourquoi Yu ne disait rien ? Ce n'était pas normal !

_« Allen. »_

*** Gloups ***

Allen ravala sa salive. Je venais de lui adresser la parole.

_« Ou-oui… ?_

_- Ca te pose un problème ?_

_- Qu-quoi donc ?_

_- Le fait que Lavi soit souvent avec moi. »_

*** ! ***

_« P-pas du tout !_

_- Bon, alors. Arrête de faire cette tête et mange… »_

De plus en plus abasourdi, Allen retomba sur son banc, la bouche ouverte aussi grand qu'une carpe koï. Lavi, quand à lui, se retenait difficilement d'éclater de rire, se contentant d'un sourire de triomphe satisfait.

(Chuchoté) _« Lavi… Pourquoi tu me forces à faire des trucs pareils ? Tu es horrible, je croyais que tu devais m'aider à récupérer Allen… ?_

_- Tssk tssk tssk, mon joli jouet, qui a dit que je ne suis pas en train de le faire ? Il faut le rendre jaloux… Fais-moi confiance. En attendant, sois gentil, reste toujours bien près de toi, pas d'objection. Contente-toi juste d'être aussi désirable que d'habitude et de me donner tout ce que je veux… »_

Le regard de Lavi me fit frémir. En fait, il faisait peur, sous ses airs de garçon rigoleur et bourré d'amitié pour tout le monde… Et, d'un côté, ce regard m'attirait. C'était un peu la victime voyant son bourreau comme un salvateur…

Détournant le regard, je pris mes baguettes et commençai à manger en silence, imité par Allen. La mort dans l'âme, je n'osais pas lever le regard sur lui. Mon aimé était à quelques mètres de moi, je ne pouvais pas le toucher, ni lui dire que je l'aimais comme un fou, parce qu'il m'aurait repoussé et que Lavi refusait que je lui dise quoi que ce soit tant que je n'aurais pas « changé pour accrocher son regard au point qu'il ne puisse plus s'en détacher ». (nda : en parlant d'Allen bien sûr… ou pas ! xD)

Lavi continuait de me fixer de son air narquois et attendit sagement que j'aie fini mon repas, ayant déjà fini le sien. Me levant, je pris les deux assiettes pour les ramener. Lavi se leva peu après moi, me suivant tranquillement. Arrivé devant notre « cuistot bien-aimé », je rendis le plateau et eut juste le temps de l'écarter sur le côté que Lavi me plaquait sans douceur contre le mur pour me mordre l'oreille.

« _Ah ! Lavi, pas ici ! _

_- Et pourquoi pas ? Hm ?_

_-A… Allen est là ! »_

Je devenais peu à peu rouge. Me faire ça à moi ! Comment osait-il ?

Me plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, il descendit ses lèvres tout le long de ma nuque pour se nicher dans le creux de mon cou.

_« Justement, mon cher, justement… Je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Il faut le rendre jaloux ! Alors contente-toi d'avoir l'air attiré et comblé ! »_

Je tiquai. Faire quoi ? Comment étais-je sensé m'y prendre ? Pour qui me prenait-il, exactement ?

_« Tu n'as pas oublié, Yu, j'espère… Jusqu'à ce que tu récupères ton cher et tendre, tu es à moi et fais tout ce que je veux. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'avoir l'air de vouloir aller plus moins avec moi, et on va se dépêcher de filer dans ta chambre… Et, pour une fois, tu as intérêt à crier, et fort ! »_

Ses dents. Il me mordait le cou. Ca faisait mal, bordel !

_« Compris ?_

_-…_

_-Yu !_

_- C'est bon, c'est bon, d'accord ! Maintenant, lâche-moi. Tu m'abimes le cou, là. »_

Me relâchant, il eut un sourire triomphant. Posant sa main sur ma fesse, je ne pus pas me retenir de rougir. Devoir le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait commençait à m'agacer, mais je n'avais pas le choix… Un contrat était un contrat, et il me fallait continuer à garder l'image d'honneur des Kanda.

(N.B : Et on repasse à Allen ! :p)

Yu. Son Yu. SON Yu se faisait toucher par _ce sagouin ?_

Laissant tomber son 54e plat sur la table, il était complètement figé. On aurait à peu près dit une statue de sel, avec une tête qu'on ne voit que dans les mangas, avec les joues totalement creusées et son âme s'envolant loin, loin, loin… !

Se levant brusquement, il pris tous ses plats vide et marcha comme un robot jusqu'à la petite hotte creusée dans le mur pour déposer (enfin, déposer, plutôt poser brutalement…) sa pile qui tanguait dangereusement sur le petit rebord d'une 15aine de centimètres environ et partir, toujours tel un robot pour suivre SON Yu et sa sangsue, sans la moindre discrétion.

(N.B : Re-Yu ! XD)

Il nous suivait. Mon cœur battait fort, je me sentais faux et stupide. Sentant la main de Lavi se glisser sur ma hanche gauche, pour me rapprocher de lui, il me susurra à l'oreille :

_« Je suppose que tu as aussi bien remarqué que moi que ton chéri nous suit. Alors, tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit et suis mes instructions à la lettre… ! »_

Ravalant ma salive, je passai à contrecœur ma main autour de la hanche droite de Lavi. Comme je me sentais stupide !

*** Il l'a mérité !**

**- ?**

**- Tu sais très bien qu'Allen t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui, et fais-lui voir ce que Lavi veut qu'il voie ! Ca lui apprendra la vie !**

**- Non, je ne peux pas ! Je l'aime !**

**- Justement ! Il t'aime aussi, il sentira très bien la douleur. Et au moins, comme ça, c'est lui qui viendra te récupérer. Le tour sera joué.**

**- Mais… Oh, et puis zut !***

(NB : Oui, Yu a des discussions avec lui-même… Qui n'en a pas, en même temps ? xD)

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me rapprochai encore plus de Lavi, qui sembla surpris de me voir aussi entreprenant, avant de sourire à son tour. J'entrais dans son jeu, et il semblait vraiment apprécier. Me plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, il m'embrassa le cou, les clavicules en détachant une partie de mon haut (oui, les nouveaux costumes ont une petite fermeture éclair pour dévoiler une partie du haut du corps… :p), puis remonta à nouveau pour m'embrasser, et je répondis activement à son baiser.

_« Ah… Lavi… Doucement, la chambre est encore loin… »_

Je le regardai du coin de l'œil, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, enserrant son cou pour le rapprocher de moi, alors que mes paroles le repoussaient. Appuyant mon pied droit contre le mur pour remonter ma jambe, je le laisse glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse, se rincer l'œil et baver à son aise.

Je pris un soin méticuleux à ne pas regarder dans le coin sur ma droite, où je savais qu'Allen s'était dissimulé pour nous observer. Je voulais d'abord lui faire payer ma situation avant de le récupérer.

_« Yu… Yu… Mon adorable Yu… _

_- Oui, Lavi ?_

_- Je te veux… ! »_

Un léger rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Il me désirait. Je me sentais vraiment voulu. J'allais enfin prendre ma revanche sur Allen. Moment de jouissance suprême ! Plantant mon regard dans le sien, sentant brûler en lui cette flamme que j'aurais aimé sentir chez mon ancien amant, je choisis de le prendre chez Lavi. Une fois, rien qu'une fois.

_« Alors, prends-moi. Mais pas ici. »_

Passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il l'ôta avec impatience pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et me prendre la main pour m'entrainer jusque dans sa chambre, la plus proche par rapport à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Il ouvrit la porte avec fébrilité, et m'y tira avec une certaine brutalité qui me déplut et me charme tout à la fois.

J'avais senti qu'Allen nous avait suivis. Son odeur… Elle était unique.

Cette nuit-là, de nombreux cris retentirent dans le couloir. Mais pas uniquement de jouissance. Quelque part, dans un coin, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs hurlait sa douleur et son impuissance face à la situation…


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà, comme promis le chapitre 4 avant les vacances de Noël… Un peu court, mais il fallait bien caler ce passage, sinon l'histoire ne serait jamais avancée x)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**~Chapitre 4~**

Lavi se réveilla doucement, la tête encore embrumée par la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Yu n'avait jamais été aussi passionné, aussi actif… Ils avaient dû le faire… Au moins douze fois…

Rien que d'y repenser, Lavi se mit à baver et une bosse distincte apparut sous le drap qui le couvrait. Rougissant légèrement, il se leva rapidement pour s'habiller et filer à la douche. Un peu d'eau froide lui ferait du bien, c'était certain !

Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il se surprit à sourire en voyant Yu dormir. Qu'il était beau, nu, avec ce drap léger qui cachait tout et faisait pourtant tout deviner, ses longs cheveux éparpillés sur son dos, et son visage serein appuyé contre l'oreiller…

Secouant la tête, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre avec ses affaires de douche. Ce n'était pas son genre, s'attendrir comme ça… !

Arrivé à la douche, il se déshabilla en prenant son temps, s'observant un peu dans un miroir. Finalement, il avait bien fait de suivre cet entrainement spécial pour les exorcistes, finalement… ! Il était maintenant musclé, plus rien à voir avec le freluquet de départ. Bien bâti, des muscles soulignés avec délicatesse, contrastant cependant avec la force légèrement bestiale qui se dégageait de sa personne nue.

Dénouant son bandeau, ses cheveux tombèrent en bataille sur son visage, jusqu'à ses épaules. Lavi enleva également son cache-œil, révélant une paupière close, avec des cils légèrement recourbés et d'un noir profond.

Il se plongea quelques minutes dans l'eau chaude, avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret de bois et se savonner la tête, puis se rincer abondamment en passant sous une douche d'eau chaude. La tête appuyée sur sa main, elle-même contre le carrelage blanc, Lavi réfléchissait. Pourquoi cet acharnement sur Yu ? Après tout, il avait déjà eu plus d'une fois ce qu'il voulait de lui. Voulait-il vraiment le rendre à Allen ? En apprenant un peu à le connaître, Yu devenait attachant, avec son côté grognon révélant une certaine gêne et timidité, et sa façon de nier le plaisir alors que tout son corps disait le contraire…

Quelques flashs lui revinrent en tête, le faisant sourire narquoisement. Yu sur le ventre, nu, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, jetant un regard en biais à Lavi au travers de ses longues mèches de cheveux lui tombant sur le dos et le visage Yu debout devant lui, se déshabillant avec gêne Yu allongé sur le dos, une jambe repliée, les bras croisés et la tête tournée avec un visage faussement grognon…

Un bruit le sortit de sa rêverie, et il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Lavi dût s'y reprendre à deux fois tant il était éberlué. A-allen ?

Ce dernier était dévêtu, juste entourée d'une légère serviette blanche pour cacher ses parties intimes, la tête baissée qui dissimulait mal un regard fixé au sol, plein de colère, de tristesse, et de jalousie. La vapeur de l'endroit avait fait perler de petites gouttes d'eau dans ses cheveux et sur son visage.

_« … Allen ?_

_-…_

_- Hey, ça va… ? »_

Franchement, avait-il l'air d'aller bien ? Il avait une tête de pauvre petite chose prostrée, avec un poing crispé contre le mur prêt à coller un pain à Lavi, et cet imbécile OSAIT lui demander s'il allait bien ? Franchement ?

_« Ca peut aller. Ca ne se voit pas ? »_

Lavi affichait un air assez gêné.

_« Pas vraiment…_

_- Et pourtant ! Je resplendis de bonheur, je respire la joie ! »_

Lavi soupira en se redressant légèrement.

_« Ecoute Allen, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Alors, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, crache le morceau, ça ira plus vite ! »_

Allen releva la tête pour planter son regard haineux dans celui de Lavi. Il explosait littéralement…

_« Ce qui ne va pas ! Ce qui ne va pas ! T'es TOUT LE TEMPS collé à Yu, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Tu savais très bien qu'on était ensemble, et tu es allé me le prendre, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Tu t'en sers comme d'un vide *biiiip*, voilà ce qui ne va pas ! Yu n'est pas un objet ! Tu me l'as volé ! Mon Yu ! MON YU ! Et en plus tu fais comme si de rien état ! »_

Allen avait tout hurlé d'un seul coup, et il dû reprendre son souffle, un léger point sur le côté commençant à poindre. Lavi avait l'air exaspéré.

_« Tchhk. Pas besoin de hurler si fort. Et je te signale que je ne te l'ai pas pris. Lorsque j'ai pris les devants, je me suis assuré que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, ce qui était le cas. Ses yeux plein de larmes m'ont assez bien fait comprendre que tu l'avais lâché comme une merde… »_

Allen tiqua. Lavi avait raison, c'était indéniable, c'était lui qui avait quitté Yu, mais il ne l'entendait pas de cette manière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de Yu et de lui, d'abord ?

_« Et qui te dit que je ne voulais pas le récupérer, hm ? Que ce n'était pas une sorte de leçon que je lui donnais pour qu'il comprenne ce que veut dire le mot « couple » ? _

_- Franchement, Allen, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne va pas le larguer pour le récupérer après en miettes, soit disant pour lui donner une leçon… »_

Lavi commençait à en avoir un peu assez, et pourtant il avait encore envie de dire ce qu'il pensait. C'était amusant, un jeu dans lequel, pour une fois, il se plaçait en héros moralisateur.

_« Ma façon de voir et de faire les choses ne regarde que moi !_

_- Peut-être, mais là c'est un peu tard. Yu est avec moi, maintenant, je te rappelle. »_

Passablement énervé, Allen se rapprocha de Lavi et s'apprêta à le frapper, mais ce dernier retint son poing et abaissa son visage souriant pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Allen. Il espérait vraiment pouvoir lui faire du mal, alors qu'il faisait une tête et demie de moins que lui ?

_« Pour être honnête, ta façon de « voir et faire les choses » m'intrigue. Je vois bien que tu l'aimes encore, espèce d'imbécile, mais une fois qu'on arrive à avoir Yu Kanda, on ne le lâche plus ! Et c'est mon cas. Mais… _

_- Mais quoi ? »_

Le ton d'Allen était agressif. Retirant brusquement son poing de la main de Lavi, il glissa légèrement vers l'arrière, faisant se détacher sa serviette et dévoilant sa nudité. Lavi eut de la peine à retenir un rire moqueur.

_« Et c'est avec _ça _que tu comptes le reconquérir ? Ben mon pauvre, bon courage !_

_- Pour ta gouverne, moi j'ai fait l'amour avec Yu alors que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Ca change pas mal de choses, tu sais ? Quoique, non, tu ne peux pas savoir, toi tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu n'es qu'un connard pervers… »_

Ce fut au tour de Lavi de tiquer. Ce n'étaient pas le ton acerbe d'Allen qui le dérangeait, mais plutôt ce que soulevait ses mots. Avait-il des sentiments pour Yu, ou non… ?

_« Et puis, en plus, Yu… Il m'a dit qu'il préférait le faire plutôt que je ne le fasse… »_

Allen rougit légèrement, tandis que Lavi fixait toujours le sol. Ah ? Yu préférait jouer le rôle de l'homme ? Pourtant, il semblait apprécier celui de la femme… Sans doute parce que c'était lui qui le faisait ! (nda : ça va, la grosse tête ?)

Un léger sourire sur son visage apparut, et il redressa la tête pour fixer Allen, ouvrant pour la première fois son second œil. Allen recula d'un pas, extrêmement surpris. Son œil… Il était valide ?

Le sourire de Lavi s'accentua, sans pour autant dire un mot. Son iris était de couleur dorée, et sa façon de sourire faisait briller son œil.

_« Le 14 février._

_- Q-que-quoi ?_

_- Faisons un duel. Puisque tu tiens tant à ton Yu et que je ne veux pas pour autant te le laisser, laissons-le décider. Essaie de le reconquérir, pour voir. Tu as jusqu'au 14 février. Celui de nous deux qui pourra passer la Saint Valentin avec lui sera le vainqueur, et l'autre devra se retirer de la scène. Définitivement. »_

Allen déglutit. C'était une blague ? Un défi ? Pour l'amour de Yu ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais c'était quoi son problème, à la fin ? Il avait vraiment un grain, ce mec.

_« Et si je ne veux pas ?_

_- C'est soit ça, soit je te pourris la vie et faisant en sorte que les cris de ton cher et tendre retentissent toutes les nuits assez fort pour que tu les entendes depuis ta chambre… »_

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se figea sur place. Il valait mieux qu'il n'imagine pas Yu dans les bras de Lavi, d'autant qu'il savait Lavi capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible… Il l'avait bien fait la nuit précédente…

_« C'est d'accord…_

_- Tu fais le bon choix. La nuit dernière t'as suffi, n'est-ce pas ? On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes de deux personnes en plein ébat ?_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Yu est à moi ! A MOI ! Tu ne devrais même pas pouvoir poser tes sales pattes perverses sur lui !_

_- Et pourtant, je le fais tous les jours depuis… Deux semaines, un peu plus. Que ça te plaise ou non ! Alors sois tu te plies aux règles, soit tu vas voir ailleurs ! »_

Un éclair de colère était passé dans les yeux de Lavi. La « pousse de soja » commençait à lui taper sur le système, avec ses idées toutes faites. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui, tout de même ! Il se prenait pour qui, lui aussi ? Il faisait un effort surhumain et acceptait de laisser une chance à cet imbécile, et voilà qu'il recommençait à lui crier dessus… Ca lui apprendrait, tiens.

Allen baissa à nouveau la tête, des larmes commençant à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Lavi ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Un déchirement qui brûlait horriblement, un sentiment de trahison, et pourtant il était le seul à blâmer…

_« Alors, c'est d'accord ? »_

Surpris, Allen releva la tête pour voir à nouveau un Lavi souriant et lui tendant la main. Méfiant, il ne réagit pas de suite, et, après quelques minutes de réflexion intérieure en fixant Lavi d'un regard suspicieux, il finit par glisser furtivement sa main dans celle du rouquin pour la serrer rapidement et vite la retirer, comme s'il avait touché du feu.

_« Eh bien voilà, c'est réglé. Par contre je te préviens, je ne suis pas un gentil garçon, et je ne compte certainement pas te laisser gagner. Attends-toi à trouver des bâtons dans tes roues, et de taille… »_

Se redressant comme un petit coq, Allen le fixa d'un air de « je n'ai pas peur de toi », et se tourna vivement pour ramasser ses affaires un peu plus loin, et filer loin de la pièce. Resté seul, Lavi fixa la porte qui venait de se refermer avant d'exploser de rire pendant quelques minutes, et, une fois calmé, de s'asseoir à nouveau, en prenant soin de refermer son œil droit. Les choses compliquées commençaient maintenant… Il ne perdrait pas Yu. Le défi avait été la révélation. Il avait des sentiments pour Yu, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que Yu en ait également pour lui. Il ferait aisément oublier Allen à Yu pour se glisser confortablement à sa place, dans un cœur tout chaud et à croquer.


	6. Chapter 5

8h54. Je frappai sur mon réveil, mécontent. Encore envie de dormir. Grmbml. Ouvrant un œil pour voir si rien de non identifié se trouvait à proximité de moi, je le refermai sereinement avant de…

_« !_

_- C'est ce qui s'appelle un cri du cœur. Ravi de te voir, moi aussi ! »_

J'étais encore sous le choc. Un Lavi tout sourire (sourire niais par ailleurs) se tenait à 2 mètres de moi, un horrible tablier rose avec une grosse marguerite dessinée dessus, tenant un petit plateau en bois sur lequel reposait tout ce qui est nécessaire pour un petit déjeuner de prince. Brioches, beurre, confiture, café, sucre, et j'en passe.

Levant un œil crispé sur Lavi, sa vue m'ayant fait me reculer instinctivement contre le mur, je l'observai, écœuré. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce kitsch ? Une sortie, vite !

_« Tu as l'air grotesque, Yu. Décolle-toi du mur enfin, je ne vais pas te manger !_

_- Moi, grotesque ? Regarde-toi avant de parler ! C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu veux m'achever, hein ? »_

Lavi me regarda d'un air perplexe avant d'éclater de rire, ses cheveux ondulant au rythme de l'oscillation de sa tête, qu'il faisait pour ne pas s'étouffer de rire. Il se fichait de moi, en plus !

_« Ahahahaha !_

_- Oui bon ça va, j'ai compris, merci. En attendant tu vas me remballer tout ça et fissa._

_- Oh oh oh, doucement ptit cœur, n'oublie pas à qui tu parles._

_- Y a pas de « ptit cœur » qui tienne ! Et là je parle à une horreur ambulante qui porte un immonde tablier et veut jouer la femme parfaite alors qu'il ressemble à un travesti de seconde zone ! »_

Son visage s'assombrit légèrement. Ohoh, pas glop, j'avais peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin.

_« Tant de méchanceté mérite une punition, Yu… Mais puisque tu sembles avoir en horreur le petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé pour toi… Je vais te forcer à le manger, voilà ! »_

Hé ? Rien que ça ? C'était quoi encore ce changement d'humeur ? Levant les yeux au plafond, je cherchai du regard une éventuelle pierre taillée qui ait pu lui tomber sur le crâne. Il n'était décidément pas normal !

_« Allez, mon chou, fais « Aaaah ! » ! ^.^ »_

Adieu, monde cruel.

Après avoir fini de manger tout ce que Lavi m'avait enfourné dans le gosier, je pris rapidement une serviette et mon nécessaire de toilette et m'enfuit à la douche. Sur le chemin, je ressentis la désagréable sensation d'être suivi, et jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi pour voir une touffe de cheveux blancs surmontés d'une capuche cachée derrière un pilier.

Sentant mon cœur manquer un battement, j'accélérai le pas, et constatai qu'il continua à me suivre. Me retournant une seconde fois, je reculai pour me coller au mur, ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque. Le regard qui m'observait par-dessus l'un des piliers de décoration sur lequel reposait un antique vase Ming était celui d'un zombie fatigué d'observé mais qui continue car rongé par la curiosité jalouse.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à lui aussi ?

Arrivé à la douche, je fermai soigneusement la porte derrière moi, pour souffler un peu. Il faudrait que j'enquête sur l'éventuelle présence d'une mouche tsé-tsé dans les locaux du QG…

Me déshabillant rapidement, je dénouai mes cheveux pour passer sous le jet d'eau chaude et y restai 20 bonnes minutes, avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le tabouret en bois afin de me laver les cheveux. Concentré, je ne sentis pas de suite la présence qui me guettait. Ce n'est qu'en voulant me retourner pour prendre le peigne qui me servait à arranger mes cheveux et enlever les nœuds qui s'y promenaient que je levai les yeux et vit… Allen ?

Allen, aussi nu qu'un ange, ne portant qu'une petite serviette pour cacher ses parties intimes, ses cheveux blancs tombant sur son visage, de petites gouttes de vapeur condensées accrochées dans ses mèches rebelles, le visage rougi par la gêne, tenant une éponge dans les mains. A croquer…

_« Hm… Je… Hm… Je te dérange ?_

_- … (que dire ?)_

_- Si… Si je te dérange, je peux partir, tu sais._

_- Ah, non ! Hm, je veux dire… Non, c'est bon, tu peux rester._

_- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? »_

Le sourire qui éclaira son visage à cet instant me fit monter une bouffée de… hm, bref, passons. Je rougis énormément, et baissai rapidement la tête pour cacher mon visage, prétextant d'avoir quelque chose sous mon pied. De toute façon, au vu de la vapeur qui régnait en ces lieux, il ne risquait pas de remarquer, mais bon. Réflexe…

Allen s'assit à côté de moi. Mais pas à quelques mètres, non, à quelques centimètres seulement. A dire vrai, son genou touchait le mien à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu pour prendre du shampooing, ou autre. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès, en plus ! Il n'y avait personne à part nous deux dans cette énorme salle de bains, des m² carrés inoccupés de présence humaine, et LUI venait se coller à 30 CENTIMETRES de MOI ! Raaaaah !

Un grand silence s'était installé brisé seulement par le frottement que produisait l'éponge sur notre corps, ou nos mains dans nos cheveux. Un silence lourd, un silence gêné, et gênant. Dire quelque chose… Dire quelque chose… Hm… Oui, mais… Quoi ?

***Allez, Yu, creuse-toi la cervelle… Aie l'air décontracté… Pense à autre chose…***

_« Yu ?_

_- V-vouiii ? »_

Le son guttural qui venait de sortir de ma bouche n'avait décidément rien de décontracté. Ma voix était partie dans les aigus et avait vrillé au point de résonner pendant quelques secondes dans la voute de la salle de bains. C'était net, j'étais mal parti. Vraiment très mal.

_« Hm… Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Tu as l'air très contracté… »_

***Non, tu crois ?***

_« Si tu veux… Je peux te frotter le dos, pour t'aider à te détendre ? »_

***HEIIIIIIN ?***

Ma figure avait apparemment particulièrement bien reflété ma pensée car Allen parut s'attrister. Oh, non, pas cette bouille à croquer qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois, pitié…

_« Tu ne veux pas que je te frotte le dos à cause de ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? N'y a-t-il pas moyen que l'on essaie de rester en bons termes ? J'ai tellement envie de pouvoir être à nouveau proche de toi… »_

Oh, intéressant. Proche de moi, hein ? Pourquoi m'avoir largué, alors… Moi qui l'aimais toujours comme un fou et devait me taper Lavi pour réussir à reconquérir Allen.

_« Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça… Enfin, si, mais… Rah, comment dire._

_- Tu peux ne pas vouloir, Yu, je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu sais._

_- Mais ce n'est pas ça ! J'en meurs d'envie ! C'est juste que »_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il était déjà agenouillé derrière moi, son éponge posée sur mon dos, le frottant délicatement tout d'abord, comme s'il était hésitant, puis avec un peu plus d'énergie. A nouveau ce silence gênant. Et moi qui devait me forcer de penser à ces horribles flans anglais qu'on avait essayé de me faire manger lors de ma dernière mission pour éviter de penser à autre chose de plus concret, qui aurait encore eu une autre chose pour conséquence…

_« Hm… J'ai entendu dire que tu étais parti en mission… Comment s'est-elle passée ?_

_- … Plutôt bien. »_

Ah, avec ce genre de réponses, on allait avancer, tiens !

_« Tu es parti où ?_

_- En Italie._

_- Où, exactement ?_

_- A Florence._

_- Oh, c'était beau ? »_

Ou comment meubler une conversation avec des questions que je ne posais jamais habituellement. Surtout des questions débiles, oui ! « C'était beau »… Comme s'il était allé là-bas pour faire du tourisme ! Mais apparemment, cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire. Il avait même l'air content que je lui pose des questions, que je… m'intéresse à lui.

_« Eh bien, je ne suis pas resté longtemps, mais… J'ai pu faire le tour de la ville, à force de carapater après des Akuma. Dans l'ensemble, il n'y a pas eu trop de dégâts. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. La ville vue du haut des toits avec un lever de Soleil est magnifique._

_- Ah, vraiment ? Tant mieux, alors. Ca évitera de devoir encore dépenser des millions pour les réparations. Et, comme ça, je vais pouvoir aller à la cafétéria tous les midis sans redouter de devoir manger cette immonde bouillasse pour se « rationner » jusqu'à ce que les dettes soient remboursées… !_

_-Hahahahahahaha ! »_

Son rire clair s'éleva et se répercuta sur tous les murs, me faisant l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein cœur. Son rire… Il m'avait manqué, mais c'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Je détournai légèrement le regard, peiné. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça avec lui, et il fallait que ce genre de moments arrive alors que je me trouvais avec l'être le plus désirable du monde, et accessoirement mon ex.

Allen le sentit, et arrêta de me frotter le dos. Doucement, il posa son front contre ma colonne vertébrale, créant un petit choc électrique qui parcourut toute mon échine. Son contact… Penser à autre chose, vite, vite, viiiiiiiite !

_« Hm… Yu ? »_

J'osai à peine tourner la tête, de peur de croiser son magnifique regard et qu'une bosse vienne me trahir au travers de la serviette qui cachait mon intimité.

_« Oui ? _

_- Tu permets que je te lave le torse ? _

_- Le… Le torse ? »_

Sa proposition me surpris énormément. Non, s'il faisait ça, c'était la catastrophe ! J'allais… Hum… Au final, je n'eus même pas vraiment le choix. Il était déjà devant moi, accroupi entre mes jambes. Mauvais ça, j'allais avoir des idées tordues… Avec un ange dans mon entre-jambes, en même temps !

Il s'était mis à frotter doucement mes pectoraux, qui frémissaient sous la caresse de l'éponge, et du fait que c'était Allen qui tenait cette éponge. Il avait le regard baissé, ses cheveux cachant le haut de son visage. Descendant peu à peu sur les abdominaux, je crispai à chaque fois un peu plus mes muscles, essayant de paraître détendu et ne voulant surtout pas accrocher son regard. Des secondes, des minutes passèrent. De longues, longues, très longues minutes.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait pour me laver le corps, je levai la tête et fixai ostensiblement le plafond. Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être fascinant… ! Mais mes rêveries furent très rapidement interrompues par le fait qu'Allen s'était permis une TRES fâcheuse initiative. Baissant rapidement le regard, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me relever pour me cacher comme je le pouvais. Ce sagouin m'avait enlevé ma serviette !

_« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ?_

_- Mais…_

_- Y a pas de mais ! »_

J'étais totalement rouge pivoine, arrangeant, comme une fille effarouchée, mes cheveux pour essayer de cacher mon sexe. C'était bien la 1e fois que je me montrais aussi pudique ! Surtout devant lui, alors que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, c'était de lui sauter dessus. Et lui s'employait drôlement bien à me faire craquer.

Il venait de relever le visage, et son regard le faisait plus désirable encore. Il avait l'air totalement soumis et adorateur.

_« Je voulais juste te laver convenablement le corps, Yu. Mais, si tu ne veux pas…_

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais… »_

Irrité contre moi-même, je me rassis. Il avait l'air blessé, et c'était ma faute.

_« Allen, enfin. Tu as oublié notre situation ? Tu m'as largué, je te rappelle. »_

Et merde, j'en avais encore rajouté. Il se rapprocha de moi, à quatre pattes, le regard peiné. Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse, me faisant l'effet d'un électrochoc.

_« Pardonne-moi, Yu. Je regrette, vraiment. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner… »_

Sa voix m'envoûtait, et je me sentais peu à peu fondre. Il ne fallait pas craquer, il ne fallait pas craquer… Ne pas… Craquer…

_« Yu… S'il te plait… »_

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'essayais d'éviter son visage, mais rien n'y faisait, d'autant qu'il rapprochait dangereusement son visage du mien. Allen… Par pitié…

_« Je t'en prie, Yu… »_

Me tournant vers lui, je plongeai son regard dans le mien, pour mon plus grand malheur. Passant ses mains autour de ma nuque, il m'observa une dernière fois du plus profond des ses yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche entr'ouverte, et m'embrassa à m'en faire chavirer la pensée.

_« Hm… Allen… _

_- Laisse-toi faire, Yu… »_

Je ne pus plus dire un mot, qu'il m'embrassa de plus belle, rendant de plus en difficile pour moi le fait de retenir un sexe qui ne demandait qu'à se tendre et se gonfler. Et pour me compliquer la tâche, Allen venait de me pousser sur le dos, à même le carrelage.

_« Yu… Yu… Laisse-toi faire… »_

Sa bouche descendit sur mes pectoraux, me titillant les tétons je dus retenir un gémissement de plaisir refoulé. Comment le repousser ? Ses mains caressaient mon corps, tandis qu'il m'embrassait les abdominaux tout en continuant sa descente en toute lenteur.

_« Allen… Je t'en prie, arrête… »_

Et moi je lui disais non ! Mais que m'arrivait-il ? J'avais attendu ce moment tout ce temps ! Allen s'arrêta, et remonta son visage pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Sérieux, un brin mystérieux, sa réponse pleine de conviction et sans appel me fit frissonner :

_« Je ne te laisserai pas partir, Yu. Pas maintenant que je t'ai à moi. »_

Pour accompagner ses mots, sa main descendit sur mon sexe qu'il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts. J'allais craquer… Je craquais. Mon pénis en érection totale, je l'embrassai avec fougue, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux, et le collai contre moi. Surpris, il se laissa rapidement faire, et, lorsque notre baiser s'acheva, il redressa la tête avec un sourire en coin, avant de replonger sa tête dans ma nuque et de me marquer d'un magnifique suçon.

_« Tu es à moi, maintenant, Yu. »_

Sa tête glissa vers mon bas-ventre, et sa langue fit frémir mon sexe. Il allait… Il allait vraiment… ?

Sa bouche me prit entièrement en lui je poussai un râle de plaisir en me cambrant. Il en profita pour glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, et me prit plus profondément. Sa bouche commença à faire des va-et-vient toute en profondeur, sa langue me léchant tantôt le dessous du sexe, tantôt les côtés. Il s'arrêtait parfois pour m'aspirer le gland ou aller plus rapidement, et variait ainsi le rythme sans répit, m'arrachant gémissement sur gémissement, mordant mon doigt pour éviter de crier mon plaisir et mon envie d'aller plus loin.

_« Allen… Encore… »_

J'aperçus un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, et il accéléra encore, me prenant de plus en plus profondément, pendant plus de 5 minutes. Mes sens étaient totalement en alerte, et Allen continuait de plus belle.

_« Ah… Allen… Je, je vais… »_

Il continua de la même manière jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans sa bouche, et il avala les longs jets brûlant de mon sperme en toute facilité, avant de retirer sa bouche, d'essuyer ses lèvres du revers de sa main et de me sourire, satisfait.

_« Alors ? C'était bien ? _

_- Ah… C'était… Excellent._

_- Alors souviens-t-en bien, parce que c'est terminé. »_

La voix venait de l'entrée de la salle de bains. Surpris, Allen et moi tournâmes notre regard pour voir apparaître… Oh, non. Lavi.


	7. Chapter 6

Mina, ohayo ! Je me réveille après plus d'un an pour pondre la suite de ma fiction que, je dois l'avouer, j'avais complètement oubliée... Gomen à tous ceux qui ont attendu le chapitre 6 aussi longtemps. Et bonne lecture ! =)

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

De ce jour, ma vie devint un véritable enfer. J'avais désormais deux diablotins énamourés de moi aux trousses, me poursuivant de leurs assiduités d'autant plus difficiles à repousser qu'elles étaient autant collantes qu'explicites…

**~FLASHBACK~**

Lavi se tenait debout dans la salle d'ablutions, droit comme un 'i', le sourire crispé et son œil valide brillant d'une lumière que je ne lui connaissais pas. Totalement hébété, je le fixai un moment avant de balancer mon regard vers Allen. Lui aussi était figé, mais plus comme si la foudre lui était tombée sur la tête en même temps qu'une enclume seul son regard lançait des flammes en direction de Lavi.

Me relevant, je continuai mon va-et-vient de regard, comme si j'assistais à un bon match de tennis. Ce n'est qu'après un grand silence que je me rendis compte que ma serviette était tombée à côté de moi, et que mon sexe, en érection soi dit en passant, était totalement à l'air libre, ce qui sembla énerver Lavi de plus belle.

L'orage éclata pendant que je me penchais pour cacher mon intimité. Allen, droit comme un petit coq, hurla d'une voix de stentor que je ne lui aurais jamais imaginé, au vu de sa taille de pousse de soja :

_« Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens ENCORE faire dans mes pattes ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Yu et moi étions 'occupés' ! »_

Le pli de la bouche de Lavi se fit plus amer, et sa pose devint sarcastique.

_« Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas vu, navré. NON MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE VIENS T'INTERROMPRE POUR QUOI LA ?_

_- FICHE LE CAMP D'ICI, ET TOUT DE SUITE !_

_- BEN VOYONS ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS T'OBEIR BIEN SAGEMENT ?_

_- CA VAUT MIEUX SI TU TIENS A TON PETIT MINOIS, ESPECE DE PROSTITUEE ROUQUINE ! »_

L'insulte frappa Lavi de plein fouet, et moi aussi par la même occasion tremblant de colère, je me levai à mon tour et hurlai un bon coup pour calmer les deux vieilles chouettes en furie.

_« OOOOOOH ! Ca suffit, oui ? Non mais ça va pas où quoi ? Il est où le problème, là ? »_

Lavi et Allen se tournèrent vers moi, un sourire piqué sur les lèvres, comme secoués d'un tic nerveux, sans pour autant me répondre. Soupirant, exaspéré, je récupérai ma serviette pour l'enrouler autour de ma taille, et, essorant mes cheveux mouillés, les enveloppai à leur tour dans une autre serviette, et fis mine de partir, avant que deux mains, une sur chaque épaule, ne me tirent en arrière pour me plaquer contre le mur. Mon énervement monta d'un cran, d'autant plus que leurs visages crispés semblaient refléter à la fois une haine sans bornes et un désir flamboyant – tout à mon égard –, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de me calmer.

_« Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite._

_- Hors de question._

_- Lavi, ce n'était ni une question, ni une supplique. Alors, si tu as des soucis avec mon ex, tu ne m'impliques pas dedans et ne me force pas à devenir témoin de vos crêpages de chignon. C'est clair ? »_

Pour la 1e fois depuis longtemps, je m'étais à nouveau montré très froid et menaçant le plus étonnant fut que Lavi me prit véritablement au sérieux, et, plus surpris qu'il ne voulait me montrer, ôta sa main de mon épaule. Tournant alors mon regard vers Allen, qui semblait croire avoir droit à un éventuel traitement de faveur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un harem d'où je congédiais mes concubines pour ne garder auprès de moi que ma favorite, je grognai légèrement.

_« Yu… Tu…_

_- Je ne rien du tout. Je suis fatigué de cette histoire, alors, sois gentil, toi aussi, et lâche-moi. »_

Retenant ses larmes, Allen laissa glisser sa main de mon épaule le long de son flanc droit, et baissa la tête, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Soupirant et faisant mine de m'épousseter les épaules, comme si de la saleté si était apposée – ce qui, en soi, et au vu de leurs regards lubriques, était le cas –, je commençai à repartir hors de la douche – salle de bain, j'entendis un sanglot derrière moi, et un hurlement déchira le silence qui s'était installé.

_« Yu ! Ne pars pas ! Je te l'interdis ! »_

Je tiquai, sentant à nouveau une poussée d'énervement monter en moi. Sans me retourner, je marquai un temps de pause avant de recommencer mon chemin. Lorsque ma main se posa sur la poignée de la porte, un corps s'interposa et me fixa de son unique œil, haletant et provocateur.

_« Lavi. Quoi encore ?_

_- Je ne suis pas souvent d'accord avec la gueule d'amour qui pleure comme une madeleine derrière toi, mais là, tu devrais faire ce qu'il te dit. Moi aussi, je te l'interdis !_

_- Et tu penses que je vais vous obéir, à tous les deux ? Oh ! Vous avez cru quoi ? C'est pas carnaval, hein ! Alors foutez-moi la paix ! »_

Dans le même temps, Allen s'était avancé vers moi pour se coller contre mon dos.

_« Ecoute au moins ce qu'on a à te dire, tu veux ? C'est important._

_- Et important pour qui, dis-moi ?_

_- Pour Lavi comme pour moi, et ça te concerne. »_

J'eus un rire nerveux graduel qui me secoua une bonne minute avant qu'il ne se calme, et que je fixe Allen froidement, après m'être retourné pour lui faire face.

_« Ca me concerne, vraiment ? Et qui es-tu pour décider de ce genre de choses ? Hein ?_

_- Yu…_

_- Y a pas de « Yu » qui tienne ! Vous vous foutez bien de moi, tous les deux ! »_

Ca y est. La soupape avait sauté, et j'allais exploser. Tremblant de rage, je m'éloignai légèrement pour les voir tous les deux et m'assurer qu'ils recevraient bien le message comme étant tous deux destinataires de mon énervement. Et j'allais commencer par Lavi. Le pointant du doigt, je commençai ma tirade :

_« Pour commencer. Toi, là. Tu t'es bien fichu de ma petite personne, hein. Tout ce que tu attendais c'était de me sauter dessus ! T'as purement et simplement profité du fait qu'Allen m'ait largué pour venir me récupérer en miettes, et me couvrir de belles paroles, de sorte que tu puisses abuser de moi à tort et à travers ! Au final, tu voulais juste assouvir ta soif de sexe et me garder en tant que sextoy, c'est tout. Tu avais promis de m'aider à récupérer Allen, et tu as fait tout le contraire dans mon dos ! Vos disputes à propos de moi, tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Tu veux juste l'éloigner au maximum et me garder sous ta coupe ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! »_

Reprenant légèrement mon souffle et laissant de côté un Lavi foudroyé sur place, tellement choqué qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi me répondre, je me tournai vers Allen, qui affichait un regard à la fois heureux et triomphant, pensant avoir remporté la bataille. Dommage pour lui, j'allais lui renfoncer sa bouille d'heureux béat six pieds sous terre.

_« Et toi, alors ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tout t'es acquis ? Que maintenant que j'ai jeté Lavi, je vais revenir me blottir sous tes bras et que je ne quitterai plus jamais ton giron ! Ah ! La bonne blague ! »_

N'étant pas sûr de comprendre, son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Et il ne savait même pas ce qui allait arriver.

_« Tu te prends pour qui ? Dieu ? Tu crois que tu es en droit de me jeter comme une vieille chaussette, soit disant pour me donner une leçon, et venir me récupérer en larmes quelques jours après, t'assurant ainsi mon repentir éternel ? Hypocrite ! Si tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je change, tu aurais mieux fait de m'en parler, au lieu de me larguer ! Tu as préféré la voie facile, tu m'as traité comme un boulet ! Et sous prétexte que lorsque tu rentres de mission, tu ne me trouves pas larmoyant à implorer ton pardon, mais dans le lit d'un autre, c'est toi qui viens ramper devant moi pour me faire du gringue dans la salle de bains en voulant «te faire pardonner » ? »_

Lavi n'avait pas tout à fait repris ses esprits, et Allen pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes, la tête baissée. Je n'en avais pourtant pas fini.

_« C'est quoi, votre problème à tous les deux, franchement ? Et maintenant, vous faites quoi ? Une course pour m'avoir ? Et vous pensez, sincèrement, que je vais tomber dans un piège aussi grossier et me laisser faire, comme un gros matou se faisant courser par deux belles chattes angora ? »_

Exaspéré, j'arrachai mes deux serviettes pour apparaître, telle une nymphe, mes cheveux drapant mes épaules pour atteindre mon nombril. Leur offrant mon plus beau sourire et leur tendant les bras, je me délectai de leurs regards décontenancés.

_« Vous voulez m'avoir ? Vous ne m'aurez jamais. Profitez donc une dernière fois de la vue de mon corps de rêve, parce que vous n'y aurez plus jamais accès… »_

Les laissant en extase abrutie quelques secondes, je récupérai mes serviettes pour m'en draper à nouveau et quitter la salle de bains, cette fois-ci sans la moindre résistance. J'avais le cœur lourd et une grosse envie de pleurer, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit de me voir comme ça. Désormais, pour eux –pour ces traitres, ces hypocrites – je ne serais plus qu'un monstre au masque de métal et au cœur de glace. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

**~FIN DU FLASHBACK~**

Etourdi par ma journée d'hier, je me réveillai embrumé, la tête lourde. Je m'étais couché tel quel, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, m'assurant auparavant que personne ne pourrait m'entendre. J'avais entaillé une grande partie des murs constituant ma chambre avec mon sabre, afin d'expulser ma rage. Ces deux imbéciles s'étaient bien moqués de moi… Pourtant, je me sentais seul. Très seul. Et je m'étais écroulé sur mon lit, à moitié nu, les yeux rouges, mes cheveux s'étalant autour de moi, épars. Je n'avais pas fait de rêves, ou, du moins, ne m'en souvenait pas.

M'étirant pour rendre leur usage à mes membres engourdis, je me frottai les yeux, et sentit soudain une délicieuse odeur de café atteindre mon nez. J'ouvris les yeux et tournai la tête pour découvrir la provenance de cette odeur : un plateau petit déjeuner posé sur ma table de chevet, avec une tasse de café, quelques pains au chocolat, un jus d'orange pressé, et un petit mot. Soupirant car m'attendant déjà à en deviner la provenance, je l'attrapai pour le déplier.

_« Cher Yu,_

_Je me permets de t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner directement dans ta chambre._

_J'ai cru constaté que tu avais quelques soucis avec Lavi et Allen, et ces deux-là sont aux aguets dans la salle à manger pour te voir apparaitre, et te sauter dessus ?_

_Profite bien de ton petit-déjeuner et repose-toi._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lenalee »_

J'eus un sourire amusé. Lenalee… Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle avait entendu la dispute, l'avait entendu pleurer, la totale ? Me refusant à rougir, je secouai la tête, reposai le petit mot et attrapai la tasse de café pour la porter à mes lèvres. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant ce liquide chaud glisser en moi et me réveiller peu à peu. Chaud, légèrement corsé et sucré. Lenalee avait un véritable talent pour préparer le café…

Après avoir avalé mon petit-déjeuner, je décidai d'aller remercier ma petite fée bienfaitrice. M'habillant rapidement, j'entrouvris la porte, et manquai d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Reculant de quelques pas pour préserver mon intégrité physique, j'observai, bouche bée et les yeux grands ouverts, un énorme bouquet de jonquilles pendant à l'embrasure de ma porte. Choqué, je m'étais figé sur place, regardant cette immense boule jaune pendre du haut de ma porte, avec une petite carte accrochée à elles. Je n'eus même pas besoin de la prendre pour reconnaitre l'écriture et le cœur scribouillé : Allen.

Me prenant le front dans une main, je me massai les yeux, sentant un tic nerveux secouer mon sourcil gauche. Plus le temps passait, et plus je sentais l'énervement poindre en moi. Faisant demi-tour, j'allai saisir une paire de gants en plastique, les enfilai, saisit le bouquet du bout des doigts, et shootai dedans du pied gauche pour l'envoyer bouler au loin. Une fois la chose faite, j'enlevai mes gants, tentai d'effacer ses rides d'énervement de mon front, et commençai à m'avancer en direction de la chambre de Lenalee.

Alors que je marchais tranquillement, je fus tiré en arrière dans un coin, une main serrant ma taille, une autre sur ma bouche. Ne réagissant pas immédiatement, je repoussai mon agresseur avant de me retourner, énervé, pour voir… Lenalee ? Interdit, je la fixai sans un mot. J'étais abasourdi. Pourquoi ?

_« Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, retourne-toi, penche toi légèrement en avant pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du mur. Tu comprendras mieux, je pense. Allez, fais-le ! Je ne vais pas te croquer… »_

J'acquiesçai, sans un mot, et me penchai pour voir… Allen. Posté devant la chambre de Lenalee, comme un garde. Droit comme un « i ». Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, encore ? Me retournant à nouveau, je regardai Lenalee, encore plus perdu.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Tu l'as engagé dans ta garde personnelle ?_

_- C'est à peu près la question que je voulais te poser, en fait. Il n'arrête pas de me coller depuis hier, comme si j'allais te faire miraculeusement apparaitre. Vous vous êtes disputés, c'est ça ?_

_- J'aurais plutôt dire que… C'est pire que ça. On va en parler dans un endroit plus adéquat, peut-être ? »_

Opinant du chef, elle me prit par le bras pour aller me tirer dans le bureau de son frère, ferma soigneusement la porte à clef, se retourna, et me sourit, satisfaite.

_« Voilà. Ici on sera tranquilles, mon frère doit s'être écroulé de sommeil à l'heure qu'il est. Vu le nombre de somnifères que j'ai glissé dans son café, et au vu du nombre de tasses qu'il a bu… »_

Oh, Gosh. Lenalee n'était pas une mignonne petite poupée. Valait mieux l'avoir comme amie que comme ennemie, apparemment.

Soupirant, je m'assis à ses côtés et lui racontai toute l'histoire. La rupture, le marché avec Lavi, la rencontre à la salle de bains, leur concours stupide…

_« Personnellement, je ne trouve pas ça stupide. C'est intéressant, même._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Réfléchis deux minutes. T'es énervé contre les deux, au point de ne plus savoir qui tu aimes, qui tu veux. Et eux, ils te veulent. Alors, pourquoi ne pas les laisser concourir ? Ils seront aux petits oignons pour ta petite personne jusqu'à la St Valentin. Ca te laissera du temps pour en profiter au maximum, recevoir plein de cadeaux, d'attentions… De… faveurs… »_

Elle rougit légèrement. Elle était mignonne, comme ça. Ca faisait un peu oublier que le discours qu'elle venait de débiter était en décalage total avec son apparence physique et son apparente personnalité.

_« Tu penses vraiment ?_

_- Bien sûr ! »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée, et haussa les épaules, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

_« Ils ont joué avec toi, alors maintenant, joue avec eux. Fais-toi plaisir, ça leur apprendra !_

_- Hm… C'est une bonne idée. Tu as raison. Merci, brave psychologue, je vais appliquer tes consignes… »_

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage. Ils allaient en baver, et j'allais bien m'en frotter les mains… Après avoir papoté encore une petite heure, je m'étirai, et partis. Il était temps de mettre mon plan en marche…

Repassant dans le couloir, je passai devant Allen, et lui offris mon plus beau sourire, rien que pour le plaisir de voir ses yeux briller d'espoir. Je lui tendis la main, enjôleur. J'allais commencer par broyer son petit cœur, avant de m'occuper de Lavi…

_« J'aimerais qu'on reparte de zéro, toi et moi. Puisque c'est à moi de choisir entre Lavi et toi, je veux m'y mettre tout de suite… Cette journée est la nôtre, profitons-en. »_

Il saisit ma main, heureux, au comble du bonheur. Je n'avais vu un visage autant transfiguré par la joie. Et pourtant, je n'éprouvai même pas un petit pincement de cœur en me disant que bientôt, les larmes pourraient noyer ce même petit minois. C'était à mon tour de jouer…

_« Alors, où allons-nous ?_

_- Je voulais t'emmener au restaurant. Au cinéma. Au théâtre. Où tu veux, en fait…_

_- Bien… dans ce cas, restaurant & théâtre. En route ! »_

Il rougit de plaisir avant de se mettre en route. J'étais sur le point de faire ma première victime… Et j'en bavais d'impatience.


End file.
